There is Healing
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is past trying to deny what she feels for Patrick Jane, but still refuses to let herself admit it out loud. What will one giant present do for them? "Jane what the hell are we doing sitting in this box?" "Ah, ah, ah, Lisbon. It's a boat."
1. Boxes?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Okay I'm starting my multi-chapter story who's with me for a YAY! Just fair warning updates will probably be once or twice a week. I have four other stories so sometimes it gets a little hectic. Not to mention I'm getting ready for college...financial aid is a pain to apply for. Anyways Enjoy :)**

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

Teresa Lisbon walked into her office expecting to see the same thing as the day before: her desk, chair, computer, the essentials but instead found all that and more. There was a giant cardboard box standing in the middle of the room with a pretty green bow on top. It exceeded her height by at least a couple feet, and was about as just as wide as the doorway. Walking around the obstruction she carefully examined it from top to bottom. There wasn't anything on it except her name, not even an address for the CBI building. Opting to leave its contents a mystery for now she poked her head out the door to see if any one had seen someone bring it in.

"Rigsby, did you see anybody bring a large box into my office?"

"N-no I uh I just got here Boss." The Agent was acting a bit strange, stumbling over his words but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. She already had a certain suspect in mind, but confirmation would of been nice. Peeking over at said suspects couch she found it surprisingly empty. Hadn't he been there when she walked by five minutes ago?

"You didn't happen to see which direction Jane went did you?"

"Break room." Leaving a somewhat confused Rigsby in the bullpen, Lisbon headed for the break room with one thing in mind. Find Patrick Jane. She wasn't really curious what was in the box, maybe she should be, but she was more set on figuring out why it was there. Or maybe she was just trying to ignore the way her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought of him once again giving her something. She had found it best in the past to try and squelch that annoying feeling.

As soon as she saw his handsome smiling face the heart fluttering was back with a vengeance. For a few more seconds she stood at the door just watching him. Maybe it was sad to say but she knew before even heading towards the breakroom that he was in there to make his tea. Personally she was a coffee lover. Watching him put the milk in first before adding the tea amused her to no end. Did it really matter what order you put them in? Didn't it taste the same as long as you used the same amount? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she stepped into the room ready to face him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He looked genuinely confused and for a minute she almost believed that maybe she'd made a mistake in pointing the finger at the blonde consultant. Almost.

"Why the hell is there a giant box in my office?" Taking a sip from the cup he was holding, he just continued to stare at her with his best poker face. One she would probably never be able to see through.

"There's a giant box in your office?"

"You put it there." Jane couldn't help but notice the way she stood: feet apart, shoulders back and head held high. Classic Lisbon stance. It never surprised him that when he took a step forward she done the same. It was like they had their own game of cat and mouse, Tom and Jerry style. Each baiting the other waiting for a reaction.

"This is the first I've heard of it." That wasn't true but it was so much fun to mess with her. Where was the fun in admitting that he had indeed put a large box in her office? Besides it wasn't all him. Rigsby and Cho helped him navigate through the building.

"Jane." His mind wasn't paying any attention to the conversation but instead was noticing that her eyes were a little brighter green today than they were yesterday. Her clothes a little more laid back, jeans and a nice top instead of the usual slacks. She looked good in jeans.

"What's in it?"

"I haven't opened it."

"Why not? I mean if you want to know why it's there one way to find out would be to open it." Lisbon had to admit he did have a point, but it'd be so much easier if he would just tell her what was in it.

"Or you could just tell me."

"If I knew what it was I could, but I don't." He smiled that cocky grin that always managed to either piss her off or make her wish that she was the only one he ever used it on.

"You're the only person who would pull something like this."

"Apparently not." If she hadn't of worked with him so long she might have fallen for his antics, but she knew he was the one who done it. Without a doubt in her mind she knew it was him. How he could stand there looking absolutely innocent still managed to amaze and annoy her all at once. Lying was something he was definitely good at.

"Why won't you just admit to it and stop being so..so...frustrating?"

"Meh. I'm sure whoever put it there, got you something that will make you forget about being so annoyed." As his blue eyes held her gaze quite convincingly she admitted it was time to face it. She was falling for him and it sucked. There were days when she hated that she found herself growing more and more attached to him. Days when she didn't think it was fair. Why this man? Why Patrick Jane? The one guy she found herself caring about was seeking revenge on a serial killer for murdering his family. Didn't that just scream off limits? Telling herself this over and over hadn't helped and probably never would. What scared her the most was that he could always see right through her. What would happen if he found out?

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

**a/n: First chapter is short. It's kind of like a pre-lude. Next one is longer...way longer and has the actual opening of the box. :) Anyone curious?**


	2. Boats?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Everyone seems extremely curious as to what is in the box....so here you go. Just want to randomly say that I love Cho. He cracks me up. They all do a pretty good job at that actually. Lisbon is my favorite! Randomness over now. Read On!**

**Thank you to every person who reviewed. **

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

It was staring at her, okay the box couldn't technically stare, but it was taunting her. Now she was curious what was in it, although she swore not to give Jane the satisfaction of knowing she opened it. He never did admit that it was him who put it in the middle of her office and yet that only seemed to convince her even more that it was definitely him. Filling out paper work was not happening with something so distracting sitting right in front of her. Why did Jane always have to mess with her mind?

"You know Boss, you could always just open it." The voice startled her back into reality as she jerked her head towards the door where Cho was standing.

"And give Jane the satisfaction? I don't think so."

"So open it, see what it is, put it back, and don't tell him. I'm curious myself, he wouldn't tell us this morning when he brought it in." Lisbon was curious about what it was but she was also scared to find out. Was it normal to be afraid of whatever was in the box? It was from Patrick Jane and he was known to mind trick people just to see their reactions. Okay so maybe she was being paranoid but it was with good cause right?

"Wait, you saw him bring it in?" The man just shrugged and nodded nonchalantly.

"We helped." This was not something she had expected, although maybe she should have. It was an awfully big box and although she hadn't touched it, it looked heavy. Maybe that was only because of the size though.

"We? Who else?"

"Rigsby." Through the entire conversation Cho never showed any sign of emotion, and Lisbon suddenly found herself jealous of his ability to maintain a straight face. She wished she had that ability when it came to the blue eyed pain in the ass, who randomly decided it was okay to ignore regulations and just do whatever the hell he wanted.

"I should've known. Why on Earth would you help him with something like this?"

"It's Jane, Boss. I like seeing how much trouble he can get himself into." Oh how the man could get himself into trouble and yet she always either covered for him, or tried to help him out of it. Sometimes she felt like tying him to something except that usually led to thoughts of him being all tied up which led to thoughts she shouldn't be having at work. The ones she was having now that were making her cheeks turn bright red.

"Did you want something Cho?"

"Just to see what's in the box." Seriously? What had happened to her team? Wait, why did she even bother with that question? Jane happened.

"Get back to work. Oh and tell Rigsby, you and him are on stakeout duty for a month." It might have been a bit harsh, but that's what they get. Lisbon was in no mood to deal with any of this today, and her day only seemed to get darker each minute that box sat there teasing her, begging to be opened.

As Cho retreated back to his desk in semi disappointment, her eyes caught once again on the cardboard. After several minutes of just staring she finally pushed her chair back, stood up and proceeded to walk over to the obstruction in the middle of the floor. The door was closed, so were the blinds. Surely Jane wouldn't be able to tell if she opened it, unless he asked. He could always tell when she was lying. Examining the outside she ran across the only side that looked like it would open. Where the hell had he found a box like this one anyway? Gently tugging on the side, it opened and finally she could see what was in this stupid big distraction.

For a second she was stunned into silence. Of all the possibilities she had never expected this. Taped to the inside was a note, and at the very bottom another cardboard box. At least this one was only the size of a baseball and it had a lid. Opting to read the note he left first, she pulled it from the back. For reasons that were unknown, her heart was about to pound its way out of her chest, she could feel her cheeks burning, and she hadn't even started reading yet.

_Lisbon,_

_It's not about what's IN the box._

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Letting out a sigh of frustration she stuffed the note in her pocket and reached down to open yet another box. This is not what she planned to do today. Of course planning things never worked out well when Patrick Jane was around. Example being that she hadn't planned on somehow acquiring feelings for him. Pushing all thoughts aside she set about the task at hand and pulled the top off. A gasp fell from her lips before she could even think to hold it in.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Startled she dropped the box with a thud and spun around clutching her chest with her right hand while her left held the contents of the box.

"Jesus Jane! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" So much for him not knowing she opened it. Damn him and his horrible timing!

"No."

"You can't just walk in here without knocking." Why did he always have to smile when he was in trouble? It always made her want to strangle him and now wasn't any different. Except for the nagging little voice in her head that kept yelling at her to kiss him. Maybe she should've called in sick today.

"I just did." It wasn't a surprise that he was in her office, but it was a surprise that she hadn't heard the door open and close.

"What do you want?"

"To see what's in the box." The man was impossible. Lisbon knew there was no way to hide what she was feeling right now, and then again why try to hide anger? When would he learn there are just some things you can't do.

"Why?" For a few seconds he just stared at her with a blank face seemingly puzzled, then started smiling again and quickly replied.

"I'm curious."

"No Jane, why did you do this?" Holding the gift he had gotten her in her palm she stretched her hand towards him. Jane didn't know why she seemed almost angry, he had thought it was a lovely present. Simple, it just fit her and he knew it was her favorite.

"I don't know what you're talking..."

"Stop! Just stop. I know it was you. Cho told me he and Rigsby helped." Honestly in his mind it wasn't a big deal to make her a little angry. She looked cute and sexy when she was mad it would be a shame if he never got to see that lovely temper or the way her pretty green eyes would darken.

"I thought it would be nice, and now those two aren't getting free doughnuts." Her face scrunched in confusion something that caused him to smile a little brighter. The way her nose crinkled was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. It was always her eyes though, that managed to get to him, the ones that were wide and staring down at her hand in complete disbelief.

"Nice? Jane this is..it's..." Lisbon found herself stumbling over words trying to find a way to describe it. Nothing came to mind so she settled for staring at Jane instead. He was the cause of this after all.

"It's simple. I think it speaks for itself."

"Dammit Jane it's a piece of chocolate! One!" It seemed his smile only grew with her frustration, but now that she finally got it all out she felt a lot better. A small shy smile of her own appeared as her cheeks flushed at the outburst.

"Just admit you love it and say thanks like a normal person. It's not about what's in the box."

"What does that mean anyway?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She didn't want to figure it out. She didn't want to think about it. Thoughts like that only tortured her and made her think for a second that he might like her back. What, was this high school? Watching him step closer didn't help matters at all. He was now within reach and she had to restrain herself from grabbing him. It was his fault for being so frustratingly sexy all the time.

"So a huge box all for a note and one chocolate?"

"It just wouldn't have been the same without the box. Besides it's not about what's in the box." This time he gave her a little clue by pointing up to the big green bow resting on top. There was something underneath it, how did she not see that before? She had to be the least observative person ever. It's not like she'd been staring at it all day or anything.

"I can't reach that." Thankfully she didn't even have to try, he stretched his arm out and pulled the bow and all down. Giving her a satisfied smirk and a wink he handed it to her.

She didn't even have to pull off the bow to see that it was a box of chocolates. Leave it to Patrick Jane to get something that size and stick it on a box bigger than the average person. Lisbon wanted to point out that you couldn't just go around giving chocolates to everyone, but then again at least it wasn't heart shaped. That was something she wouldn't have been able to deal with.

"Please tell me there isn't another box inside this one. I'm sick of boxes."

"No there isn't, but that's a shame." Before she could even open her mouth he had her backed up into the cardboard and pressed against the back of the box. God she was really starting to hate these stupid things, but being pressed against Jane wasn't so bad. She chose not to say anything while he grabbed the side and effectively closed them in the small dark space.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon was sure he could hear, no, feel her heart pounding. They were so close. The only thing between was the chocolates, and that could always be fixed with one movement of her arm.

"You really think I got a huge box and didn't intend to use it for good purposes? Come on Lisbon, this has so much potential." She felt her mouth go dry and her palms turn sweaty just at the things that sentence implied. She wanted to push him away jokingly and laugh at the situation but she couldn't. She was frozen and then he placed his hands next to her head effectively blocking her in. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her?

"J-Jane..." Without any warning whatsoever, he pushed hard against the back sending the box tumbling. It hit the floor with a loud crash and jarred them both a little breathless upon impact. Lisbon was surprised that she didn't scream, or maybe she did and she just didn't recall. She had Patrick Jane lying on top of her that alone could make her forget what street she lived on. The feeling though was short lived as he did his best to sit up, which opened the box back up to reality and light came pouring in. She followed suit, giving him more room to stretch his legs while her heart and mind raced with thoughts of what ifs. That wasn't something you just do to anyone, so why did he?

"Now don't you think this makes a great boat?" Just like that the awkward moment was broken by his suave grin, and for some reason she wanted to punch him in the face. Probably because he'd just managed to make her feel like a complete idiot. Couldn't he have just tipped the box like a normal person?

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

**a/n: There's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Next up: Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt's conversation once they hear the crash from Lisbon's office, and of course some quality boating time with Jane :).**


	3. Names?

**Disclaimer: It's shocking to most but believe it or not I don't own the Mentalist or any of the characters. ;)**

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I haven't forgotten any of my stories I just didn't have internet for a while. It was hard to be away for so long....I think that says something about my life. Oh well. I like fanfiction. It's addicting. I'm going to need serious therapy when I'm old and in a nursing home if they don't let me read it. :) Which they won't...my sister works in a nursing home. I know these things....but I suppose I can deal with just watching TV.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Right now I'm giving you a cookie....well not a real one obviously.**

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

The three agents were sitting at their respective desks, minding their own business when a loud crash came from inside Lisbon's office. Cho looked up from the book he was reading to see the others turn towards the noise. It worried him that just minutes ago Jane had joined the boss in her office and now there was a crashing noise. Of course with those two he was surprised the place hadn't burned down yet.

"What was that?" Van Pelt looked more intrigued than scared that it could have been something serious. Rigsby however looked worried. It wasn't everyday that a loud boom echoed from your boss's office right after an annoying consultant went in there to tease said boss about a giant box.

"Who knows." It was a typical Cho answer but Rigsby wasn't satisfied with it. There was no way he could just leave it at that.

"Should we go check?"

"It's Jane and Lisbon. She probably just threw something at him."

"Cho's right Rigsby. No need to worry." He smiled at Grace, nodding in agreement and took a sip of the coffee that had been sitting on his desk all morning. Cho saw him take a drink and couldn't resist ruffling his feathers a little. It was just too easy and way too much fun.

"Or they could just be having sex." The coughing and sputtering was a small reward to his effort, but Rigsby's face was the real prize. It was priceless, he looked absolutely horrified at the suggestion.

"Wha-what?"

"Cho! Are you okay Wayne?" Smiling on inside Cho mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. It wasn't everyday that Van Pelt called Rigsby by his first name. Of course if it was up to him he'd lock them in a closet until they finally stopped dancing around each other like two teenagers. Everybody on this team, minus himself, needed to admit their true feelings.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Jane what the hell are we doing sitting in this box?" Lisbon wasn't annoyed, quite the opposite she was thoroughly amused. A little angry that he had been so close and then just pulled away. Was he testing her to see her reaction? Probably, this was Jane.

"Ah, ah, ah, Lisbon. It's a boat." His cheery smile only made her want to smile in return but she stopped herself from giving in. He'd know he won if she even showed the slightest sign of enjoyment.

"Okay then what the hell are we doing sitting in a box that you swear is a boat?" It surprised her when he leaned forward, a playful glint in his eyes. That playfulness always ended with her having more paperwork. She hated paperwork.

"Have an imagination. We're going canoeing."

"You have got to be kidding me." His smile only seemed to grow making her clutch the box of chocolates tighter. She had completely forgotten about those until the cardboard dug into her palms.

"Nope. Unless you have something else you want to do." There were a lot of things she _wanted _to do with him. The thought alone made her cheeks turn warm. No denying Jane could tell she was blushing. He was always so good at pointing it out. Then proceeding to tell her why her face was red, like she didn't already know.

"We really should be working." Jane only shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on the sides of the box in a relaxed manner. She couldn't believe he was always so carefree about everything. Well not absolutely everything. When it came to anything Red John related he was more serious.

"Meh, have some fun with me."

"Jane..." It never ceased to amaze Jane how easily she became, well acted, annoyed with him. He could always tell she was barely holding back a smile, but he wouldn't burst her bubble about it. Obviously she was trying to fool him so he'd let her have this one.

"Come on Lisbon. Loosen up, it's just a boat." It wasn't everyday that he let her get away with hiding things but he knew that she was trying to keep him from seeing how much she enjoyed being so close. He liked it just as much, but he was better at keeping his emotions in check.

"It's a box." He loved the way her eyes sparkled in challenge, just baiting him along. Begging him to keep up the bantering.

"I could hypnotize you into believing it's a boat."

"You hypnotize me and I'll kick your ass." This time she couldn't hide the smile that threatened to over take her features and it made her look even more breath taking in his eyes. Was it really necessary for the sun to be shining at just the right angle to make her look like she was glowing? Stupid sun.

"What shall we name her?"

"How about the S.S. Rinky Dink? And why do men label everything as 'her'?" The way his face scrunched in obvious distaste at the name she suggested caused her to laugh softly. It was a sound that Jane wasn't used to hearing but every time he did hear it he found it to be absolutely beautiful.

"We can't call her the Rinky Dink! It's degrading. How about the Chocolate Charade?" Lisbon hadn't forgotten the gift or the odd way he had given it to her, and it seemed like he wanted her to think about it. Did it mean something?

"What the hell does that even mean?" Reminded of the chocolates she popped off the lid and placed one in her mouth. She sighed in content as the deliciousness melted against her tongue.

"It's a boat name. It doesn't have to mean anything." He had a valid point, but her mind was occupied on something else at the moment. Right now she was too busy relaxing on her side of the 'boat'.

"I can't believe I'm even arguing about this with you." Another chocolate made its way up to her mouth. Another sigh fell from her lips as she closed her eyes in pure satisfaction.

"Can I have one?"

"No." Lisbon was trying to make herself a little more comfortable in the close quarters by stretching her right leg but it only brushed against Jane's making them both aware of the very very small amount of space there actually was to move around.

"I bought them for you." Her eyes flew open to meet his intense gaze. A shiver ran down her spine and thoughts raced through her head.

"Why did you do that anyway?" It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but she was curious. You'd be curious to if the man you've had a crush on for a long time randomly bought you a box of chocolate. Maybe her heart was reading too much into this one when her head should've stopped it or maybe he really was smiling that blood boiling smile for a reason.

"My couch is calling me." In the blink of an eye, the moment was completely ruined. Jane jumped out of the box leaving a dazed and confused CBI Agent in his wake. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he made his way out of her office. So many questions were running through his mind and this time he didn't have the answers. He knew he cared for Lisbon more than he should, but was it worth the risk? "What have I gotten into?"

Little did he know the same question was floating around in Teresa Lisbon's brain as she layed herself flat in the box and continued to eat her chocolates.

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

**a/n: So? Personally I love writing this story it's fun. Next up: Some serious thinking on Jane's part followed by some serious thinking on Lisbon's.**


	4. Thoughts?

**Disclaimer: Still not owning the Mentalist. **

**A/N: MY SISTER JUST FOUND OUT SHE'S PREGNANT!!!!!!!! okay I'm a bit excited :) :) :) :). I'm gonna be an auntie! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter that was stemmed from happy happy news. Read on!**

**Oh and thank you thank you to all who took the time to review. It's greatly appreciated.**

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

Staring up at the ceiling, Lisbon let out a frustrated sigh. She knew she really shouldn't be lying in a cardboard box in the floor of her office but it was oddly comfortable and all Jane's fault. Although if anyone walked in she probably couldn't get away with using that as an excuse. It didn't matter she was too lost in thoughts of the pain in the ass consultant to even care about anyone catching her. Laying the box of chocolate to her side she rested her hands over her stomach and started analyzing.

Jane was a complicated man, she knew that, but at the same time he was very simple. This is what made everything so hard. His emotions were complicated, but his goal in life was simple. She couldn't change his mind but she didn't really want to. Sure she had told him that she'd have to stop him and she would but that didn't mean that she wanted to. Revenge isn't the way to go and yet given the circumstances she was starting to see his point. Hell she wanted to kill Red John just for putting Jane and all the others families through so much. Was it okay to be hooked on a man who wanted to murder somebody? Probably not.

Thinking about all of this brought her back to the one thought that always lingers in the back of her mind. If Red John hadn't killed Jane's family then she never would've fallen for him. He would still have a wife and daughter. Groaning out loud, Lisbon rolled to the side and stared at the brown cardboard wall encasing her. Damn Patrick Jane and his complicated-ness. That stupid perfect grin of his and that annoyingly romantic way he could always tell what she was thinking, damn all of it. She wasn't even sure if he returned her feelings. Jane flirted, but that didn't mean anything. He'd made a bet with Rigsby once that he could seduce any woman, so she didn't really take his flirtatious remarks seriously. Then there was that moment not that long ago, she'd been so sure he was going to kiss her but no Jane being Jane, had to just tip the box instead. Landing on top of her made it so much better.

Lisbon would never be able to figure out how she started developing feelings for this man. It had happened though, and there was no going back. She couldn't un-like him no matter how tempting that thought was. She was in way too deep for her own good. She knew without a doubt that if she could, she'd bring his family back. Knowing that it meant he'd be with them instead of her, but it would take his pain away. That in and of itself would be good enough for her. It would be a selfless thing to do and she'd do it in a heart beat.

When she was younger she hated all of those cheesy movies about falling in love with your best friend but that's exactly what had happened here. She hadn't even intended on him becomming her friend but despite his impish and childish ways he really was a good man. Another sigh filled the air as she closed her eyes, just for a few seconds. A few minutes of silence and dark would be good. It could help with the thinking process, or so she thought.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Jane couldn't relax. It didn't help that three agents kept staring at him. Even with his eyes closed he could tell they were all watching him. What was their issue? His couch didn't seem comfortable enough today or maybe it was his restless thoughts that kept him occupied. The thoughts involving a certain dark haired CBI Agent who he left confused in her office. He was a little confused himself, he could have easily just said that he liked her. He knew she returned the feelings, but he wasn't so sure how deep those feelings ran on her part. Not to mention the fact that he was still married, well widowed but he hated that term. It always reminded him of the black widow spider that kills their mate, which he supposed in a dark and twisted way described himself. It had been his fault.

He knew Teresa Lisbon was an amazing woman. You couldn't be around her for less than five minutes and not figure that one out. There was just something about her. The sexy way she tried to ignore him but only failed miserably. The way she'd smile and roll her eyes whenever he tried one of his mind tricks on her. It was all embedded into his brain, his memory. Something, no someone so small shouldn't be able to turn a man into a sputtering pile of goo on the inside.

Seduction was something Patrick Jane had mastered and yet he couldn't seem to master it with her. She always pushed him further away any time he tried to get closer and he supposed it had to deal with the fact that he had been married. He'd had a family and lost them which made her keep her feelings for him at bay. In reality all he wanted was for her to open up, sure he already knew everything but it was still the thought that counted. It was one thing to know all about someone's personal life but it was another for them to trust you enough to tell you about it.

He knew she trusted him even when she denied it. She was afraid to trust him because she was afraid to get too close to him, but it had happened anyway. Despite her efforts to keep him out he managed to find a way in. He was lucky, he knew that. Most people in her life never got to see anything more than the CBI Agent, the boss, the neighbor who's never home, but he saw her as the woman, Teresa Lisbon, the CBI Agent, and the human being. He saw past the wall she had built around herself to keep her emotions hidden. But would it really be a good idea to get involved with her? What would happen when they did get to Red John? He knew he would have another break down if something happened to her because of his blind need for revenge. Following the same train of thought, he also knew he couldn't just give up his hunt for the man who killed his family.

If there was going to be anything between them, then she needed to know that.

Jane finally managed to boil it all down into one very big decision. Teresa Lisbon may be translucent but she had managed complicate everything. It hadn't even been over an hour since he left her in her office, alone and probably completely confused and now he was heading back in there. He couldn't deal with waiting, not this time. Ignoring the stares from Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt he quietly opened her door without knocking.

"Lisbon?" She wasn't at her desk, where he figured she would be, instead she was curled up in the over sized box. Her back was towards him but he knew she was sleeping, the relaxed even breathing gave that one away. It looked like he'd have to wait after all, but that didn't mean he had to do it out in the bullpen.

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

**a/n: Anyone up for guessing what happens next?**


	5. Waking

**Disclaimer: I own a pack of gum and my cell phone...that's about it. Oh and the computer I'm typing on. So no I don't own the Mentalist. **

**A/N: Sadly this is the end of this story. Luckily that means I have more time to write others. :) Hope you like the last little bit. A lot of you took the time to guess what's about to happen, and most of you came pretty close. :) Happy Reading. **

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

Jane moved around the box that was housing the sleeping beauty so he could see her face. Call it creepy and stalker-ish but he wanted to watch her sleep. There were not many times you could Lisbon so unguarded and carefree and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. Making himself comfortable on the floor next to the box, he had to stop himself from reaching out to stroke her hair. He had wanted to crawl in with her and hold her close, but figured she'd wake instantly and then this might not end as well as he hoped. He wanted to watch her so a little distance was probably best.

He'd let her sleep for just a few more minutes and then he'd wake her up. She'd be mad at herself for falling asleep in the first place and mad at him for staring at her but if all things went according to his plan then she wouldn't stay angry for long. It was time for him to make an effort towards being happy. He knew it wouldn't be easy, nothing ever is, and he knew that he would always love his wife, cherish what they had together but it was time to try. He never would've let a thought like that even enter his mind if it hadn't been for Lisbon. There was something about her that made him remember that he was still capable of other emotions besides anger.

Burning the image of her like this into his brain he took out his cell phone and snapped a quick picture. Just in case he forgot. Plus it would make a great background. Lisbon all curled up in a ball with her hair tucked behind her ear snoozing away, yeah a great background. She would kill him for it. Watching her as she took in each breath and let it out, he couldn't hold back the urge to touch her in some way. Reaching out, his fingers settled for gently caressing her cheek as he leaned down whisper in her ear.

"Wake up Lisbon." At the sound of someones voice, she started to stir. A deep sigh fell from her lips as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Teresa." He pulled back to watch as her eyes fluttered open only to close again. Silently counting to himself he gave her three seconds before she opened them in alarm. 3,2,1. Bingo.

Lisbon woke with a start to see Jane's smiling face beaming down at her. Scrambling to her feet she climbed out of the box, clearly embarrassed at being caught. Jane found it cute the way she looked around to see if anyone else might have been able to see her while attempting to straighten her rumpled clothes. Following her lead, he stood back up coming to stand right in front of her with only inches between them.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She took a step backwards but he just took one forwards to keep the space between them at a minimum. Another step back, another step forward. She didn't know what he was playing at but this was starting to become dangerous.

"Watching you sleep." Before either of them realized it, he had her backed into the desk. Lisbon silently cursed herself for letting him effectively block her in twice in one day. This wasn't fair, she was tired of the endless teasing and games. She couldn't take it if he just walked away now without another word.

"Jane..." Her voice was soft and breathy making every nerve in his body stand on end. Did she have any idea what she did to him? Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and he knew he was a goner, there was no way he could stand this close to her and watch her do that without saying or doing something.

"We should talk." His hands found the edge of the desk on both sides of her hips, making sure she couldn't run. It brought them even closer than before, chests brushing with each breath they took. This was intimate, raw, and completely new to them. Earlier he had fallen on top of her but he'd gotten up so fast that he hadn't been able to relish in the warmth her body radiates. Now there was no hurry to back down, the panic in her eyes made him press a little a closer just to watch those pretty greens widen.

"I uh, I think..." To render Teresa Lisbon speechless was something he had become good at, but seeing her stammer like a fool made him proud of himself. This was something that was new. He had only managed this one a few rare times. Her mouth dropped open to form some kind of words but nothing came out, her eyes locked on his and time seemed to stand still.

The desire he felt rushing through his veins couldn't be stopped, he leaned down without warning and captured her lips in a sweet tender kiss before she could say anything else. One arm wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against his chest while the other found the dark silky locks he'd been aching to touch for weeks. She was hesitant at first but quickly kissed back letting her own hands find the lapels of his jacket to tug him closer. Maybe he was reading too much into things but it felt like her lips fit his perfectly, she matched the slow easy pace almost like they had been doing this for years. She was warm and so alive in his arms. Before he could get too carried away he reluctantly pulled back to meet her eyes.

"That uh that wasn't talking Jane." He flashed her a brilliant smile which she returned in full.

"Really? Hm. It was the best conversation I had all day." She looked beautiful standing so close with flushed cheeks and hair slightly mussed. It was even better when he knew he had been the cause.

"We probably really should talk."

"Probably. Later though." Tilting his head he leaned back in towards her mouth but was stopped when she pushed against his chest.

"Jane." The authority dripping in her voice made him sigh and roll his eyes. Of course she couldn't just be happy and leave it alone for now, nope she had to know what she was getting into up front.

"Oh alright. You're one of those 'or you'll be sleeping on the couch' types, I can tell."

"Why did you just kiss me?"

"I'd like to point out that you kissed me back." Seeing her glare sternly, he gently took her hands in his own and let the smile fall from his face. "I've been finding it really hard to keep thoughts of you at bay lately. At first I could push them back, and say it was just because I liked that you always fought back when we bantered. I love my family, I'll never stop but I need to start trying to live again. You made me remember that I can feel more than just anger towards the world."

"Patrick..." Calling him by his last name just didn't seem like an option after such a touching speech. This time she initiated the contact of their mouths by wrapping one arm around his neck and pulling him down. When she had arrived at work this morning and found that giant box, she figured the day was doomed. Now, she has a different out look on the events. One box led to one chocolate, then to one box of chocolates and some boating lessons, which led to a lot of thinking and finally it had led to one moment that changed it all. Maybe boxes weren't so bad after all.

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

**a/n: This was the end. Now for sitting anxiously by my phone waiting for that little ding telling me I have a new email, that happens to be a review alert. I like that this story was light and fluffy compared to some of my others. I enjoyed writing it. *wink wink***


End file.
